The need for a lamp socket which will retain a lamp in a satisfactory manner regardless of random mechanical vibration generated by conditions internal and external of a motor vehicle is well known. Heretofore, lamp sockets have been provided which include dual retention beams which are molded as pan of the socket insulation. Although the lamp is retained by such beams, a significant amount of undesirable lateral lamp movement occurs. Such lateral movement is detrimental to contact interface and is a common area of failure. In such lamp sockets the socket wires are typically terminated by means of a mechanical crimp and then sealed in place by potting or by a separate gasket. The process of assembling such a lamp socket includes more steps and greater cost than is desirable.
The above problems were addressed and solved by the solution presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,187; however, this solution introduced other concerns such as multiple plastic parts utilizing blade components that were terminated by interference joints or mechanical crimping. The plastic parts were joined by ultrasonic welding or cantilever latching beams within the plastic component which contributed to a relatively high cost.